Where Loyalties Lie
by PhoenixFeathers4
Summary: What was going on in Russia before season 10? This story focuses mainly on Sasha and his parents, but other characters are there to. Constructive criticism welcome. Disclaimer: Spooks and the characters etc aren't mine, never will be. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kuzmin stood outside St Basil's Cathedral, his thick winter coat wrapped around his broad shoulders in an attempt to keep the bitter winter chill at bay. The head of the FSB was waiting for an informant, who had contacted him only two hours ago to discuss some urgent matter. Ivan had insisted they meet in person. The only problem was he hadn't appeared. Kuzmin sighed, brining his collar up around his neck. Just then, his phone rang. He checked the caller ID and answered.

"Ivan, where are you?"

"I can't make it, they know, they know about me." The young man spoke quickly, as if these words would be his last. Kuzmin could hear his ragged breathing, the fear in his voice as he relayed this information.

"They know, Sir, about the partnership I mean. There is talk of an attack on Minister Gavrik to stop it from happening. I – "

"Ivan? Ivan!" Kuzmin pressed the phone to his ear, desperate to hear of any sound, any clue that could tell him what was going on. He heard the sound of several boots and a struggle before the line went dead.

Later that morning...

The three agents sat in Kuzmin's office. The walls were decorated with various medals and awards from his distinguished career as both a military man and a spy. Sasha privately though his collection could rival his fathers, but said nothing. Kuzmin and his father had never been the best of friends, and as a result the older man had never taken to Sasha, despite the young agent's outstanding work as an officer of the FSB. Meetings between Kuzmin and Sasha were never comfortable, and Sasha was glad to have his friend Anatoly there with him.

Kuzmin sat behind his mahogany desk. The expression on his face as he filled the two agents in on the events of the morning showed his anger, and an impatience to find out who had killed concern for Ilya Gavrik was limited only to the extent his career and Russia's future would be impacted by an attack. He kept most of this to himself and pressed on.

"I want you to search Ivan's flat. See if you can find any clues. These are the messages he sent to me over the past three months" he passed them to Anatoly. "This is a file containing what little information we have on this group. It's not much to go on but it's all we have. "

Kuzmin stood to his full height, and looked directly at each agent. "The partnership talks are at an early and fragile stage of development. Sasha, your father will need to be informed, I trust you will do this."

"Of course" Sasha replied. He wondered why Kuzmin was involving him in the operation. Sasha's desire to protect his family compromised him. Kuzmin spoke again and Sasha understood why.

"This goes no further. Sasha, I asked you in here with Anatoly because it was inevitable you would find out. Better to have you on the case, yes?" Sasha nodded, deciding to ignore the insinuation – he was there with Anatoly because of his family ties, not his skills as an agent. "I know the workload his heavy right now. I know that you are both tired, as are the other agents, but this is important. I don't need to tell you what is at stake."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sasha and Anatoly sat at their desks, going through the final pieces of information gathered that day for the third time. The familiar sound of computers quietly humming under the strip lighting, and the occasional remark from other agents provided some comfort to those still working long after they should have gone home. The two agents had spent the best part of the day searching two abandoned flats and bringing together all the evidence they could find, hoping that something would bring them one step closer to finding out who was targeting the partnership talks.

Sasha sighed. His father was a highly decorated ex-spy, and he knew he could take care of himself. While this provided Sasha with some level of comfort, the possibility of an attack on his father's life still worried him greatly. Despite this, he maintained a professional approach, suppressing his anxiety in order to get the job done. No one, except Anatoly, would know how he was really feeling inside.

Anatoly looked up at his friend. "We will find out who is behind this, Sasha," his friend reassured him. Sasha smiled briefly in response. He was glad that he and Anatoly were working together. The two had become good friends soon after being recruited. Anatoly was one of the few people who had befriended him without caution. Being the son of an ex-spy and minister earned you a certain level of respect that you didn't deserve. And a certain level of fear. Often Sasha had felt lonely as a result, isolated from his colleagues because they were afraid of his father, and therefore afraid of him. Anatoly had never shown any such concern, and simply accepted Sasha for who he was without judgement.

Sasha turned to his friend. "Why don't you go home?" he suggested. "I can finish off here." Secretly Sasha felt guilty. He knew Anatoly was staying for his sake, and no other reason.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go home, get some rest." He passed Anatoly's thick winter coat over to him, indicating that he would not take no for an answer. Anatoly took it, smiled at his friend and picked up the rest of his things.

"Don't stay too late," Anatoly said. As he walked away, he looked back at Sasha who was once again immersed in his work. He had always valued his friendship with Sasha. Like him, he was fiercely patriotic. Both wanted to be the best, and earn respect for what he did and who he was. Anatoly's background was nowhere near as privileged as Sasha's, but their desire to prove themselves was the same. The two had competed during every aspect of their training, from unarmed combat to the more academic aspects of the job. He closed the door of the FSB headquarters, wrapped his coat around him and made his way through the snow to his car, more than ready for a good night sleep.

Later that evening, Sasha made his way cautiously up the icy steps to the front door of his parents' house. It was late, but like so many ex-spies Ilya worked more hours that should be expected of any man and would probably still be awake. He considered leaving the matter until the morning, but his own anxiety led him straight to their house to talk to them. He knocked on the door. It was Galina, an elderly woman and maid for the Gavrik's who opened the door. She smiled warmly when she saw Sasha's face, stepping aside to let him in.

"Hello Galina," he greeted her, returning the smile.

"Hello, young Sasha, come inside where it is warm! You must be frozen!" She reached up and touched Sasha's face, fussing over him as a mother would. "You should take better care of yourself, shame I can't look after you any more, honestly I do worry. When did you last sleep? You look tired."

"Last night and please don't _worry_ so much," He bent down and hugged the small woman in greeting. Elena had never really approved of his being so familiar with the household maid, but she had always been good to Sasha, sort of a second mother to him. Perhaps Elena felt threatened by that, although he couldn't understand why.

"Give me your things, the fire is lit in the living room, I will get your father."

"Thank you, Galina" He replied.

Sasha removed his winter coat, gloves and shoes and made his way along the brightly lit hallway, past the row of family photographs and into the living room while the maid went to find his parents. Almost immediately the heat of the roaring fire surrounded him, warming his face and body after his long walk in sub zero temperatures. If the roads had been open, he would have driven there but heavy snow over the past few days left him with little choice but to walk. Instinctively, he moved next to the fireplace and knelt beside it, warming his hands. Closing his eyes, he leaned against the foot of the nearby chair and allowed himself a moment to relax.

"Sasha! What are you doing here, son?" his father asked, surprised by the visit. He was still wearing his shirt and trousers from a day at the office, and had no doubt been working as late as Sasha. He smiled as Sasha stood to greet him, and pulled his son into a brief but welcoming hug. Hearing the sound of voices from the next room, his mother walked in, smiled broadly at the sight of her son and greeted him in a similar fashion, kissing his cheek before taking a seat on the plush, blood red sofa next to her husband.

"I need to talk to you, about work." Sasha explained, taking the seat nearest the fireplace. He would have preferred the floor, where it was warmer but thought it might send him to sleep. As he relayed the information, Ilya sat quietly, taking in the information as an ex-spy and politician would. His mother however, showed her distress clearly on her face. Seeing this, Sasha tried to comfort her.

"Anatoly and I are working on it, we will find out who is behind this, so try not to worry." He smiled at her reassuringly.

"You forget darling, I am an ex-spy. I can protect us both." Ilya added, taking his wife's hand.

"I know," Elena sighed. "But you are my family, and I am allowed to worry about you. In the meantime, it is late. We should sleep. Sasha, you will stay here tonight, it's too cold and too late for you to return to your flat now."

Sasha assumed that this suggestion was her way of trying to protect him. He didn't argue. He was exhausted and simply grateful for the fact that he would be able to sleep another hour that night.

Elena stood, said goodnight and left the room. As soon as she was out of earshot, Ilya turned to his son.

"How do you suppose this group of extremists found out about the talks? A leak, perhaps?"

"I don't know," Sasha confessed. "There was nothing in the evidence we obtained that's proven useful. Right now, everyone is considered a suspect."

Ilya frowned. "Don't tell your mother, she is worried enough already." He looked at the clock on the mantelpiece. "Time for bed I think." He stood and called the maid to extinguish the fire before the two made their way to their respective rooms.

Ilya climbed into bed next to his wife. Something wasn't right. He looked straight at her.

"Are you involved in this?" He asked.

Elena stared at him for a moment. "What do you mean, am I involved?" She met her husbands eyes, waiting for a response. She knew what he meant. She'd make him say it.

"The partnership talks. You were a spy once, Elena, and you are fiercely patriotic." He paused, studying his wife carefully for any sign of guilt. She remained steady.

"No, Ilya I am not trying to sabotage the partnership talks. Why would I? These talks benefit Russia, don't they?"

Ilya sighed. "Yes they do, Elena. I am sorry I asked the question." He smiled, "I am still a spy myself at heart, you understand."

"Yes, Ilya, I know. Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

******First off I'd like to say a huge thanks to Hawkslayer, Batteredpen and Antonia Caenis for taking the time to review the first two chapters, it's great to hear what you think and your comments/encouragement are appreciated! :) Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 3**

Elena stood at the door, waving her husband and son goodbye as they made their way to work the next morning. As soon as they were gone, she fastened her flame red hair into a simple bun, put on her winter boots, coat, scarf and gloves and made her way out towards the park. Her son's news had disturbed her greatly. Until that moment, she had believed that her group was secure, that no one knew of their plot to stop the partnership talks. Who had told the FSB? How did they know? How much did they know? She could keep Sasha close, play the part of the concerned mother to persuade him to stay at the house. She cared about her son of course, she loved him. But her primary goal was to extract as much information as possible and regain control over the situation.

Once she reached the park, she pulled out a small black phone and dialled the only number in its phonebook. A man answered.

"I assume you have heard about the leak." His voice was deep, and he spoke with a no nonsense, business like manner.

"Of course I have, Mikhail. Who is the leak? And why wasn't I informed?"

"It was an informer for the FSB, we executed him little over 24 hours ago. We believe the FSB know very little, yes?"

"They know nothing that could lead them directly to us, if that's what you mean. All the same, these partnership talks are top secret. They will suspect a traitor."

"What do you want us to do?" the man asked amicably, aware of his failure to spot the leak and hoping to avoid any discussion on the subject.

"Nothing. They know very little, and there is nothing that could lead them to us. I will keep a close watch."

There was a silence. "Your son is investigating, isn't he?" Mikhail guessed.

Elena hesitated. She was reluctant to provide such information. Knowledge was power, and right now she was the most powerful player. Giving Mikhail this could possibly keep them away, provide reassurance that she was in control. "He is." She replied. "I can use that and ensure our plans go ahead. Do not contact me again unless it is necessary." Thinking of Kuzmin, she added. "Some may suspect me already." Elena put the phone into her purse and continued her walk. She strolled along the freshly fallen snow, her flame red hair standing out against the blue white glare of the snow, her eyes as cold as the icy lake.

Mikhail hung up the phone and turned to the two men who had been listening to the conversation.

"I don't trust her," one man said. "She is probably more worried about her son more than our mission."

"I agree," added a tall, broad shouldered man. Tattoos covered his large arms and broad neck, and a scar ran across the side of his face. "Mothers love their sons."

"Enough!" Mikhail interrupted. "Elena has given us no reason not to trust her. We continue as planned." Mikhail often felt a great deal of frustration when dealing with less intelligent individuals. These two were recruited for their muscle, not their intellect. They could be useful, but needed to be kept under control. It was better to stop such conversations before the two men formulated any ideas of their own.

Mikhail turned to leave. "Do nothing. That is an order." He turned and walked smartly out of the door.

"He trusts us with nothing, Anton," growled the first man. "We could do so much more."

Maxim looked curiously at the other man, a stupid grin growing on his ugly face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Two days later, Sasha and Anatoly sat once again in front of Kuzmin's desk. He wanted a report on their progress. If both agents felt uncomfortable under the older man's scrutiny, they didn't show it.

"We have nothing so far." Sasha spoke plainly. "We know that there is a leak, we just don't know who it is."

Kuzmin sighed, frustration evident in his face. "Well might I suggest you look again, and keep looking until you find something." Anatoly, I want you to go through all the evidence again. Sasha, I want you to go back to each location Ivan used as a meeting point, search them until you find something." Kuzmin knew they were going over old ground, but they had nowhere else to go and his superiors wanted to see them working on this operation. His other reason was that he trusted no one, and had begun his own investigation into who could have leaked this information. He needed to watch them, especially Sasha. Since the incident with his mother over 20 years ago he hadn't trusted the family. Elena may have been cleared of all charges, but that didn't mean she was innocent. Sasha could easily be helping her. He stood, indicating it was time for the two agents to leave.

"I hope you brought enough layers," Anatoly said, smirking slightly once they had returned to their desks. "Kuzmin really has it in for you, doesn't he?"

"Probably hoping I'll die of hypothermia or something on my way around." Sasha muttered. Anatoly grinned at his friend, as usual taking Kuzmin's behaviour in good humour wherever he could. He turned to his desk as Sasha left with the list of locations to search, preparing himself for another long, cold afternoon.

Sasha stood outside the boatyard. It was dark and he could no longer feel his hands or feet. Tired, frustrated and cold at the end of what had been a complete waste of time, he made his way down the long alley towards the main street. Given the late hour the pathways were quiet, and Sasha was grateful he wouldn't have to navigate his way through crowds of people finishing work. He sighed and started walking back to the main street. He just wanted to get home.

As he turned a corner, a slight movement caught his attention. With barely a second to register what he had seen, he threw his left arm up in defense against the fist of a tall, muscular man. Having deflected the blow, he punched the man in the ribs and pulled back, all senses alert. The man grunted but recovered quickly from the blow and stepped back. Sasha caught a glimpse of markings, a tattoo perhaps? The two men sized each other up in the darkness, watching each other carefully. Sasha was well trained, ready. As the man launched himself forward, Sasha moved sideways, grabbing the man's arm and twisting it behind his back. He kicked the man in the leg, bringing him swiftly to his knees but not before the man's massive elbow came up and jabbed Sasha violently in the head. He stumbled backwards, momentarily blinded and disorientated by the blow. This moment cost him dearly. Suddenly, a second man seized him from behind, trapping his arms. He threw the man into the wall, slipping slightly on the ice and head butted him in the face. The second man cried out as the back of Sasha's head collided painfully with his nose and released him. The first man was already charging towards him. Head spinning, Sasha ducked out of the way and began to run unsteadily over the ice. _Who were these men?_ This attack wasn't random. He turned a corner. He could see the dim glow of the street lights ahead. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain as something pierced his neck. Almost instantly the tranquilizer took effect. He collapsed, barely registering the snow against his face as he lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Batteredpen, Sparky75, Antonia Caenis and FanFictionWriter28 for your reviews, they are appreciated. Here's the next chapter - there's a bit of violence in this chapter, thought I should let you know in case you don't like it. Anyway, on with the story!**

"Sasha, it's Anatoly. Again. Call me when you get these messages, we're worried about you."

Anatoly hung up the phone and looked up as the car pulled up to the boathouse. He climbed out of the car, switched on his flashlight and moved cautiously down the alley. Sasha hadn't checked in at the end of his search, and after several hours of searching, tracing Sasha's last movements, Anatoly was becoming increasingly worried about his friend.

He stopped suddenly, the other two agents close behind. He counted 3 sets of footprints on the ground. A small black object half hidden under a fresh covering of snow caught his eye. As Anatoly picked it up, his heart sank. _Sasha's ID! _Dread snaked through Anatoly. The boatyard was the perfect place to take someone. There were few, if any cameras and evidence of any wrongdoing could be thrown into the river. He followed the trail of snow to the dock, already knowing what he would find. He pulled out his phone and dialled. "Sir, I've found Sasha's ID at the boatyard. There are signs of a struggle that lead to the dock." He kept his voice steady as he reported to Kuzmin. "He could be anywhere."

Crack! "Hey, you awake yet?"

The blow to his head forced Sasha back into consciousness. He barely registered the sound of the man's voice as he slowly lifted his head. The movement seemed to take an enormous amount of effort, thanks no doubt to the effects of the tranquilizer. He tried to look at the man, at the source of this voice but a thick blindfold covered his eyes. He was shivering. His coat and jacket had been taken. He tried to lift a hand to his throbbing temple but found both wrists tied securely to the back of a chair. He tried to move his feet but his ankles had been secured to the legs of the chair. Fear snaked through him. He was trapped.

The man's heartless laugh echoed in the darkness. Judging by the overpowering smell of damp and the sound of dripping water, Sasha concluded he must be inside one of the abandoned sewers along the river. The icy moisture penetrated Sasha's shirt, freezing on his already cold skin. The man grabbed Sasha's hair and pulled his head back before dealing another blow to the young man's face. Sasha groaned at the impact. Blood trickled down Sasha's face and neck.

"The Partnership talks, with the United Kingdom." The man said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasha replied.

"Yes, you do. Your father is involved."

Sasha racked his brain, trying to figure out who these men could possibly be, and how they could know about the partnership talks. Who could have betrayed them? Thinking fast despite the pain, he tried to steer the conversation around, see if he could gather some information that might help him talk his way out.

"What is it you want?" He asked. "If my father was involved in such talks, they would be for the benefit of Russia."

Crack! The blow to his ribs came from nowhere. Sasha cried out in agony as a hot flash of pain ripped through his torso. He took several deep breaths, trying to steady his racing heart.

"Russia does not need the assistance of outside forces!" He boomed. "We are a great country, an incredible power that must not be weakened by such _alliances_." He said the last word mockingly, as if the idea itself was an insult to Russia.

_Extreme Nationalists, from Moscow judging by the accent, _thought Sasha. Along with the sight of the tattoos, he hoped to find at least one of them on the systems back at the office. _If I make it out of here, _he thought cynically.

Sasha heard the man walk a few steps away. "Take the picture." He said. The second man had so far remained silent, and Sasha wondered how long he had even been in the sewer.

A flash of a camera shone briefly through the blindfold. "You really don't know what's going on, do you, Sasha?" The second man taunted him. "For an FSB officer, you are not so bright."

"We're going to leave you here for a time, if you are lucky, your freedom will come soon." As the two men walked out, they slammed the heavy metal door behind them, leaving Sasha alone in the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again to those of you reviewing this story. Sorry for the delay in posting, I've been editing a few things in response to your comments. :) **

"Any news?" Elena asked her husband as he entered the living room. Anatoly had informed them of Sasha's disappearance. Ilya had called in favours with the local militia to get every man possible searching for his son. He had been out himself, despite knowing it would do little, if any good. Ilya shook his head, a sense of hopelessness and despair etched in the lines of his face.

"None yet," he replied.

"We must stay positive. Who would be foolish enough to take an FSB officer? Our son?" Elena Continued. "Perhaps there is a simple explanation for all of this, and he will walk through the door any moment now, smiling at us both -." Elena broke down; tears ran down her face as her husband sat beside her and held her close.

"Sasha is a survivor; we will have him back soon." Ilya reassured her.

He heard his phone beeping. "It's a text, from Sasha!" He said, opening the message. His eyes widened in horror as he looked at the picture. The words underneath read: _Kill the partnership, or we will kill your son._

Elena saw it too. "No. No! They can't do that! They wouldn't!" Elena's panicked voice rose as she stood and began to pace.

"Elena! Calm yourself." She stopped, turning to Ilya as he continued. "If they wanted him dead they'd have killed him already. There is still hope." He looked at his wife with compassion, though underneath he suspected his wife knew something he didn't. _They wouldn't! _She had said. _How did she know that?_ "Perhaps you should wake Galina, ask her to stay with you." He stood up and turned to leave. "I'll be back in a few hours. I need to speak with Kuzmin."

As soon as Ilya was gone, Elena ran to her room, pulled out her phone. She had to protect Sasha, she had to get him out of there. At that moment, she wished he had not joined the FSB. She dialled, and Mikhail picked up after several rings.

"What are you doing with my son?!" She demanded, not giving him time to speak.

"Elena, calm down please. What are you talking about?"

Elena could hear the surprise in his voice. Perhaps he did not know.

"Sasha has been taken, kidnapped by people who wish to stop the partnership talks." She explained. "You really had no clue about this?"

He paused for a spit second, considering his response. "None," he answered. "Anton and Maxim must have something to do with it; they are a little too keen to get involved in matters they do not fully understand." He decided not to mention the fact that he had heard the two idiots discussing plans to kidnap Sasha. He had misjudged them, assumed they would not be clever enough. That mistake had cost them all dearly.

"Contact them. Tell them to release Sasha immediately. Their actions have jeopardised my cover and brought our group and our plans one step closer to exposure. If that happens, we lose everything. Our mission to protect Russia will have failed! I will see how much Sasha knows and see if he can identify them. If not, we are safe."

"And if he can? What do you suggest?"

Elena sighed. "I don't know. Not yet. Let's just see what happens. Right now, I want my son back." _I need him home safe, _she thought. She continued, masking her concern. "Do you understand?" Elena's voice was cold as steel, he could sense her anger simmering beneath the surface.

"I understand, completely. Consider it done."


	7. Chapter 7

Two hours later, Elena and Ilya rushed along the hospital corridor. They saw Anatoly standing outside a private room. It was early morning, and the first rays of sunlight could be seen shining through the window. He smiled when he saw them approach.

"Minister, Mrs Gavrik," he greeted them. "Sasha is being seen to, they won't let anyone in until he's settled, but said they shouldn't be long. He has a concussion, two broken ribs and one fracture, and is suffering from hypothermia – but it's not life threatening."

"Anatoly, thank you for everything you have done for our son," Elena said, taking his hand. Anatoly gave her a faint smile. Looking for Sasha didn't warrant a thank you, but he accepted this expression of gratitude all the same.

"Where was he found?" asked Ilya, already thinking of ways to gather more information.

"By the docks. A fisherman found him. His breathing was shallow and he couldn't speak he was so cold, but he was conscious. He is the one who brought him here."

Ilya breathed a sigh of relief at this news. "Have you interviewed him? What did he say?"

"Nothing much really, just that Sasha was in a bad way. He didn't see anyone else there I'm afraid. Leo is checking CCTV in the surrounding area, we can hope for something there."

Just then, a middle-aged doctor with a kind face appeared. "Minister, Mrs Gavrik, we have tended to your son's injuries. He needs a few days rest at least but he will be fine. He is sleeping, but you can see him now if you wish."

Ilya walked into the room first. He rushed to Sasha's side, taking his son's hand gently in his own. Elena stood at the other side, gently stroking his hair, mindful of the bandage. Sasha stirred. He moaned softly as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the hospital room. The slight pressure on his hand brought his attention to his father sitting beside him. Relief flooded through Sasha at the sight of his father. He was safe. He would be fine. He smiled, despite the pain.

"Oh Sasha! We were so worried! How are you feeling?" His mother's voice was full of concern.

"Great," he replied softly, turning his head slowly to look at his mother. A dull throbbing pain pulsated through his head. He grimaced in pain and closed his eyes. He was exhausted.

"Yeh, you look fantastic," Anatoly replied with a hint of sarcasm. Surprised by his voice the Gavrik's turned around. They had completely forgotten about Sasha's friend.

"The doctor says visiting hours are over I'm afraid. I'll be staying with him so you don't need to worry."

"Thank you, Anatoly," replied Ilya. "At least you have a friend to stay with you, Sasha." Sasha didn't reply. He was fast asleep again. "Better that he rests," Ilya murmured. He let go of his son's hand as Elena kissed her son's forehead and the two walked out.

Anatoly sat down by Sasha's bedside. "I hope you saw something useful, Sasha." He said, half to himself. "We could really use some intel." In truth, Anatoly felt guilty. He held his head in his hands, recalling the conversation he'd had with Kuzmin less than 24 hours before. _I want you to keep a close eye on the Gavrik's, _Kuzmin had told him. _There are only a limited number of people who could be the leak, and I've ruled out everyone but them._ _Sasha trusts you, they all do. Use that. _Anatoly's doubt must have shown on his face. _Remember Anatoly, where your loyalty lies. Russia needs you. _He sighed, looking back at his sleeping friend, hoping that it wasn't him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

24 hours later...

"Any news from Leo on the CCTV?" Sasha asked as he and Anatoly walked along the hospital corridor. The doctors had agreed to let Sasha leave, provided he rested for another two or three days. Sasha had agreed. His head and ribs were still sore, but he was feeling much better and was more than ready to go.

"Not much from the CCTV. Based on the description you gave he has found a little information, but we still need you to go through some images, see if any stand out." As they reached the car, Anatoly paused for a moment, considering his words. He started up the engine and began driving away from the hospital, towards Minister Gavrik's home, where Sasha would stay the next couple of days.

"Have your parents said anything to you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasha. He looked at Anatoly curiously.

"Have they said anything out of character? Seemed stressed out, or distracted?" he explained, keeping his voice neutral. Sasha saw straight through it. He was being questioned.

"You think my parents are hiding something? They would have told me if they did, I am sure of that," he responded, feeling just a little defensive.

"I know. I'm sure they would too. But your father is an ex-spy, things happen in the field, he might have been involved in something you are not aware of. Your mother was once accused of being a double agent – "

"She was innocent!" Sasha responded, glaring at Anatoly.

"I'm sorry Sasha," he said sincerely, "but I have to ask, you understand. I thought perhaps your parents might have been in trouble, been blackmailed perhaps. Truth is we just don't know what's going on."

A long silence stretched between them. Finally, Sasha spoke.

"I know you are just doing your job, Anatoly. I will speak to them later and make sure there is nothing we don't know." Anatoly parked outside Ilya's home. Sasha stepped out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to LadyDunla, Batteredpen and Antonia Caenis for your reviews of the last two chapters. Hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**

The next day...

"Anatoly, look at these two photographs, I'm sure it's them." Sasha handed the pictures of Anton and Maxim over.

"Are you sure?" He asked, hopefully.

"Positive." Sasha hesitated. Things were still uncomfortable between them after last night. There had been a subtle change in the friendship, and Sasha wanted to put it right. "Also, I spoke to my parents last night. They don't know anymore than we do, Anatoly. They've never withheld information before, and it makes no sense to think they would arrange my kidnapping."

"No, I suppose it doesn't." Anatoly replied. "You sure they are alright? They are not in trouble?"

"If they are, they won't say." Sasha sighed. Let's concentrate on these two. We have their location, we can bring them in. Perhaps it will be enough to do that. Can you find Leo? I need to make a call, then we can go." Anatoly nodded and went to find Leo. Sasha picked up the phone and dialled his parents' number. His mother answered.

"We have identified the two men who kidnapped me," he explained.

Elena gasped. _Already? She thought to herself. _"That is good news!" she responded.

"We have information about there whereabouts, we are heading over there soon.

"Don't be ridiculous Sasha! After what they did to you!" _We need more time, she thought desperately. Darling, I don't want you involved in this. You need to stay out of the way while we protect Russia. _Sasha broke into her thoughts.

"What else am I supposed to do? Let them attack again? Let them kill you!?" Sasha's voice was full of anger and frustration at his mother. Since the attack, she had interrogated him twice about what had happened, while demanding that he cease to do his job. She was being completely irrational and his frustration had finally got the better of him.

"Do not raise your voice to me!" Elena shouted. "I am your mother, and I deserve some respect!"

"You are being impossible!" Sasha argued. "You keep asking me all these questions! There is a very real threat to your and father's life and it's almost as if you don't want them to be caught!" Sasha paused, trying to calm himself enough to move into a more reasonable conversation. He rarely fought with his mother, and hated it when he did.

"I won't be alone. Stop worrying, please. Just let us do our job. I'll see you later." He hung up the phone and sighed.

xxxxxxx

Elena tried to calm her feelings of panic. _How could those thugs have been so stupid! _The situation was desperate now. Since Sasha's kidnapping, she had formulated various plans in her mind, one of which it was time to use.

She called Mikhail .

"Pick me up from the park in 5 minutes, I'll explain when I see you."

Things were spiralling out of control. It was with some reluctance that she initiated this plan, but circumstances left her with little choice. She wrapped herself up in her coat and walked swiftly out the door, head bowed against the howling wind.

Sasha, Anatoly and Leo sat in the car as they drove along the dark road to the location, just 10 miles out of Moscow. Sasha's phone rang. He answered, and immediately heard his mother's panicked voice.

"Sasha, I'm so sorry! I think I'm being followed. I need you, please Sasha you –"

"Mother? Where are you? " Sasha's voice was tight with fear.

"Turn the car around!" he ordered Leo. Leo was subordinate to Sasha. He spun the car around and put his foot down.

"Mother what's going on? Where are you?"

"The park. I was angry, I took a walk, I think I'm being followed."

Her voice trailed off, as fear and panic threatened to consume Sasha.

"Mother? Mother talk to me!"

"Sasha!" she shouted. Sasha heard a brief scuffle before the line went dead.

"Sasha? What's happened?" Anatoly asked. Sasha was white, his eyes wide with fear. "They've taken her. Leo, drive faster, please."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for the reviews, they do make me smile! Here's the final two chapters, enjoy! **

By the time the three agents arrived at the park, Elena was gone. Sasha sprinted into the park, following his mother's familiar route in search of clues. His mind was racing. _My fault. If I hadn't upset her she'd be ok. Oh God – "_

"Sasha!" It was his father. He had seen the car driving past the house and come to find out what was going on. He looked at his father, guilt and fear written all over his face. Ilya saw the emotion in his son's eyes, and instinctively knew it was about his wife. "Sasha, what's going on?" He asked gently.

Sasha looked his father in the eyes. "I upset her. She was angry. She went for a walk. She called me to say she was being followed, we didn't get here in time, I'm so sorry."

Ilya stepped forward and, mindful of Sasha's injuries, embraced his son. "Sasha, you will do no good worrying. Stay calm; no doubt they will be in touch with their demands. We will get her back." Ilya kept his own guilt to himself. He had accused his wife of being involved. There had been an obvious tension between them since that conversation, despite her apparent acceptance of what he'd said. Now she was gone. He couldn't let them tear his family apart like this.

Just then, Ilya's phone rang. He let go of his son, picked it up and put it on speakerphone so Sasha and Anatoly could hear.

"You know who we are, you want to stop us, I understand. But I hope that you understand that if you do not follow my instructions I will kill your wife."

Ilya took a deep breath. "I'm listening."

"Tell the FSB to back off. We will be leaving Moscow, with your wife. Once we are safe, we will release her and provide you with her location. If you follow us, we will know about it and we will kill her. If you do anything that deviates from my instruction, we will kill her. Do you understand?"

"I understand." The line went dead. Ilya turned to Sasha and Anatoly, who had been listening to the call. They had an impossible decision to make. Anatoly remained quiet, weighing up the possibilities in his mind but waiting to hear Sasha and Ilya speak. So far his main suspect had been Elena, but this recent turn of events changed everything.

It was Sasha who spoke first. "If they want to stop the partnership talks, they will try again."

"You want to save your mother, let them escape and wait till they strike again?" Ilya asked. When Sasha nodded, Ilya continued. "I agree. Saving Elena would be a show of weakness on our part, but they will not want exposure, and neither do we. Preservation is the key here, I think. This battle may be theirs, but they will not win the war."

"I'll call Kuzmin," Anatoly responded, walking away to make the call.

Sasha was grateful to have his father there. His years of serving as a spy and politician made him formidable, and his thinking couldn't be faulted. Sasha had thought first of his mother, of saving her. In his desperation, he hadn't formulated a concrete reason why. His love for his family was his flaw.

Anatoly returned. "The roads will be clear for them. Hopefully we won't have to wait long."


	10. Chapter 10

Back in the living room, Sasha and Ilya sat in silence. It had been over 2 hours since Ilya had agreed to the terrorists demands. Why hadn't they called? Sasha rubbed a hand over his face. He was exhausted beyond comprehension but couldn't rest. His father had urged him to go to bed and get some rest but he refused. In truth, he felt enormously guilty about the entire situation. The least he could do was stay awake.

Ilya's phone beeped. "We have her location," he told Sasha. "She's in the old church, just outside our house!"

"They never took her?" Sasha couldn't believe it. She had been so close to them the entire time.

The two men raced over. Ilya saw the door hanging ajar and ran in first.

"Elena!" he gasped, relief flooding him as he ran to his wife and untied her hands. Sasha removed the hood and hugged his mother tight, tears running down his face as he took in the large bruise on her jaw.

"I'm so sorry," he told her. "I shouldn't have said what I did, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Sasha," she soothed him, feeling guilty for putting him through this. She moved to stand, holding onto Sasha for support. Sasha wiped the tears from his face with one hand, still supporting his mother and looked at her carefully to see if she really was alright. She smiled in response, wincing slightly as pain shot through her jaw.

"I'm fine, darling, just get me home." Sasha wrapped an arm around his mother. Ilya discarded the ropes and took his wife's hand, unable to get any closer due to Sasha's refusal to let go of her. Together, they walked out of the church and back to their home.

xxxxx

_Two days later._

"Did everything go according to plan?"

"Yes, everything is fine. My position here is intact."

"And how is your jaw?"

"Sore. As are my wrists. Might I suggest you keep a closer eye on things, Mikhail . I would not be so willing to let you punch me again."

"Of course, Elena. I am sorry."

"It was necessary to convince them of my innocence. Let us say no more on the matter. We continue as planned. Going dark."

"Good luck."

xxxxx

Kuzmin sat in his office, a set of files piled neatly to the left. Three were open in front of him.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Anatoly stood in the doorway.

"Yes, Anatoly come in. Close the door." Kuzmin replied, gesturing to the chair opposite his desk. "What do you have for me so far?"

Anatoly took a deep breath. It wasn't easy going behind Sasha's back, watching his every move, listening to the private conversations he had with his parents. "I have no reason to believe that Minister Gavrik is corrupt," he began. "Both Sasha and his mother were kidnapped by these men, we would have to assume one was willing to be taken. The question is why?"

Kuzmin sighed. "There is a connection, there has to be. Given the choice, do you think Sasha would protect his mother or his country?"

"I don't know, sir, he loves his mother as you would expect, but he supports the talks, he idolises his father. I am sure of that."

"Then Elena is our key suspect. Keep close to them Anatoly. You and Sasha will form part of the delegation team. If Elena is the guilty party, then Sasha may find himself in an impossible situation. Predicting his behaviour might be difficult. Be careful."

Anatoly nodded and understanding that the meeting was over stood and left. He walked over to his desk. Sasha looked up and smiled at his friend, and a new wave of guilt washed over him. He was sure Sasha had no idea he was spying on him and his family.

"I owe you a few drinks, for looking after me in the hospital –"

"Doctors did that -"

"You protected me. My parents are grateful to you too, Anatoly." There was sincerity in Sasha's voice that made Anatoly feel very uncomfortable.

"Fine, one drink," he conceded.

Sasha grinned "It won't be just one drink, you know that." He tossed Anatoly's coat over to him and the two agents left the office, walking leisurely into the street, shining bright as the sun beat down on the snow.

** Well that's it! Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again to all those who took the time to share their thoughts and review various chapters, it's been great to hear your thoughts and get feedback! :) **


End file.
